Timelord
| romaji = Jikaishin | trans = Time Machine God | fr_name = Seigneur du Temps | de_name = Herr der Zeit | it_name = Signore del Tempo | pt_name = Senhor do Tempo | es_name = Señor del Tiempo | cr_name = Vremeplovni Vladar | ko_name = 시계신 | ko_romanized = Sigyesin | ko_hanja = 時械神 | ko_trans = Time Machine God | sets = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Volume 6 promotional card | ocg = * V Jump promotional cards * Master Guide 3 promotional cards * Collectors Pack 2017 * Collectors Pack 2018 | tcg = * Gold Series: Haunted Mine * Photon Shockwave * Shonen Jump promotional cards * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge | korea = Premium Pack Vol.14 1st Wave | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Timelord", known as "Time Machine God" ( , Jikaishin) in the OCG, is an archetype of Level 10 Fairy monsters used by both Z-one in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and Eve in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga. All of its LIGHT members have 4000 ATK and DEF, while its non-LIGHT members all have 0 ATK and DEF. Design The first 10 "Timelords" are based on the 10 attributes or emanations of the Tree of Life, the mystic symbol used in the Kabbalah, known as the Sefirot. The 11th member, "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord", is named after the Sefirot itself (Sephirot). The "Timelords" are depicted as metal suits of armor with an angel face on their chest. The first 10 "Timelords" each reflect a Sefirah, as well as an archangel. "Sephylon" reflects the mystical state where all 10 Sefirots become one, Da'at, and God. Members The first 10 "Timelords" share the following texts: * Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. (Except "Sandaion"; it can be Normal Summoned without Tributing if only the opponent controls a monster.) * Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. ("Metaion, the Timelord" only prevents battle damage if it is in Attack Position. "Sandaion, the Timelord" prevents both players from taking battle damage.) * At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: effect. * Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck." Playing style "Timelord" monsters have a Stall and Burn playstyle. They protect themselves from most form of destruction while also protecting the player from battle damage. Their powerful effects not only heavily cripple the opponent's play but also inflict heavy damage to the opponent. As they do not rely on Special Summons, they can utilize many anti-meta cards to further support their own without any drawbacks. Official Deck Weaknesses While the "Timelords" cannot be destroyed, they can still be banished, Tributed, sent to the GY without being destroyed, returned to the hand, set face-down, used as material for Extra Deck Summons (e.g. via cards like "Synchro Material") and have their effects negated. Their Summon can also be negated by a card like "Solemn Warning". To overcome these weaknesses, cards that protect against direct attacks can be useful. Since all "Timelords" are Level 10, cards like "Level Limit - Area B" and "Gravity Bind" can easily prevent them from attacking and being able to use their powerful effects. Since it is very difficult to control more than 1 "Timelord", cards like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and "Threatening Roar" are also very effective at stopping their attacks. Cards that can attack the opponent directly, such as "Earthbound Immortal" or "Toon" monsters can be very useful against "Timelord" monsters, as they can bypass their protection and effects and deal your opponent significant damage in the process. "Timelord" monsters rely on attacking for their effects to activate, so any number of basic stall cards that aim to block the opponent's attacks will stop them as well, including battle position changers. However, this weakness can be overcome by using cards that force the "Timelord" monster to be attacked. "Timelord" monsters are also especially weak against "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" because it banishes any monster that is not destroyed by it when it attacks. Since the "Timelord" is banished, its effect cannot trigger and it bypasses the "Timelord" non-destroyable effect via banishment. Trivia * In the anime, all the Timelords have a Rare rarity with exception of "Sephylon", which has an Ultra Rare rarity instead. * Although this archetype is not related to the Duel Terminal storyline, they can be considered to be a counterpart to Infernoids. The Timelords are based on the Archangels of the ten Sephirot while the Infernoids are based on the demons that correspond to the ten Qliphoth. * Compared to the anime version, Michion, the Timelord just halves your opponent LP without inflicting damage at all, so cards like Prime Material Dragon or Muscle Medic will have no use against it. Therefore, it is the only Timelord whose unique effect gets better compared to the corresponding anime version, while some of the other Timelords even got their effects weakened. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes